Chocolate Bars
by seheronelves
Summary: A midnight trip to the kitchens, spiked chocolate, and a tipsy Sirius. Well this can't be good.
1. Chapter 1: Trip to the Kitchens

**Chocolate Bars**

* * *

><p><strong>For: ShininStarzz<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Trip to the Kitchens<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remus POV:<strong>_

My stomach rumbled as I tiptoed down the corridor. I'd fallen asleep in the common room when I woke up with a start. I figured that since I was awake I might as well go to the kitchens and get some food. I took James' invisibility cloak and snuck out of the common room. As I made my way down to the kitchens, I was reminded of a certain memory. Me and Sirius were hungry and decided to go to the kitchens for a midnight snack. On the way there, Sirius kept teasing me that I was gay. And to prove his point, Sirius suddenly kissed me. Afterwards, Sirius just laughed not knowing just how real his joke was. My memory was interrupted by my arrival at the kitchens. I shook my head to clear it and tickled the pear. As soon as I stepped inside an elf came to greet me.

"Hello sir. Libby is here to serves you sir. What would sir like?" The elf squeaked.

"Do you have any more of that special chocolate?" I asked kindly. It was special because it was spiked with Firewhisky. Just two bars would be enough to get you drunk if you weren't careful.

"Of course sir! How many would sir like?"

"Just five would be nice." I finally decided.

I was just about to sit down when I heard a familiar voice say "Moony?"

I turned around and saw Sirius sitting at one of the tables with a frown on his face. He looked like he'd been drinking again. Even though we were still in school, the house elves would bring you Firewhisky as long as you were of age.

"What are you doing here?" He continued, still not rising from his seat.

"I got hungry. What about you? It's the middle of the night. And have you been drinking?" I asked disapprovingly

"So what if I'm drinking? I'm not _that_ drunk." He snorted before falling over. Right, sure. He wasn't that drunk. And I wasn't a werewolf. We were interrupted by Libby coming in with my chocolate. I thanked her and took my first bite.

"Mmmm…" I moaned in delight while closing my eyes. I've always loved chocolate. Sirius didn't seem to like it so much but he did eat a few occasionally. These were the first things we ate on that night we came down to the kitchens. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Sirius staring at me with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious. He said nothing but instead he stood up and made his way over to me. He sat down in the chair in front of me. I was starting to panic.

"Sirius?" I asked, my voice a pitch higher than usual.

Still he said nothing. Instead he did the unimaginable.

He kissed me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Uh… Yeah, this sucks and it's really short. I know and I'm sorry. To anyone who ever reads this, please forgive me. It didn't go out quite as well as planned. But it's much better that my draft. Review it with hate, I don't really care. If you hate it then you hate it. If you feel the need to tell me, then fine. But I really need to figure out some other parts of this story. So yeah…. This was reposted because of a few errors but now it's fixed :P


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

**Chocolate Bars**

**For: ShininStarzz**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Kiss <strong>

_"Sirius?" I asked, my voice a pitch higher than usual._

_Still he said nothing. Instead he did the unimaginable._

_He kissed me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirius POV:<strong>_

Mmmm… Remus tastes like chocolate…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remus POV:<strong>_

I suddenly stopped moving as soon as his lips touched mine. He tasted like firewhisky but he still had that unique taste that was just Sirius. I remembered it from the first time he kissed me. Thinking about that memory snapped me back to reality. I pushed him away and he fell down on his arse. "Wha- what the heck Sirius?" I gaped at him as he just sat there for a while.

"Mooooony." He whined. "Why'd you push me? That really hurt." He complained.

I just stared back at him as if though he'd grown an extra head. "Sirius, you can't just kiss a guy on random and not expect them to freak out." I told him.

"But whyyyy? I like you Remy." He said, giving me a goofy grin.

"Sirius, you're completely drunk. Come on; let's get back to the common room." I sighed as I started heaving him up. He was always like this whenever he got drunk. He'd be all serious at first then he'd do something stupid before turning childlike. Which he usually was. But still.

"Hey, Remy? Go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me? And I mean, without James or the others? Like a, like a…" He scrunched up his nose in that adorable way of his whenever he forgot something.

"Like a date?" I supplied. Hey, it wasn't as if though he would remember this in the morning, so I could afford to let myself get embarrassed.

"Yes! Like a date." He said to me. "I promise I'll be good. Pretty please with cherries on top?" He asked me, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Awww Sirius, that's not fair, you know I can't resist the eyes." I complained.

"Come on stop, stop." I begged him.

"Fine, I'll go. But only if you stop with the puppy dog eyes." I said while laughing. He could be so persuasive at times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_So uh, finally after who knows how long I finally updated :P Please review :) Do note that I usually take a ridiculously long amount of time to update sometimes :P And sorry for the language, I know I could always use swear words but I've stopped using them in real life and my brain is now hardwired to rarely use them :P

P.S. If you're gonna criticize the story, make sure you're making sense, otherwise I'd question your sanity :) Thank you :P


	3. Chapter 3: Day After

**Chocolate Bars**

**For: ShininStarzz**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Day After<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirius POV:<strong>_

I groaned as soon as the light hit my eyes. Dang, I hoped James' plan worked, because if it didn't I would have suffered a hangover for no reason. Moony had come out to us last week and James was the only one who knew I liked him, so he'd devised a plan. The plan was simple. Get a little drunk and ask Moony out. I quickly looked for the said boy as I remembered all that had happened last night. Oh Merlin, I had kissed Remus. He tasted a lot like chocolate. I saw Moony perched at the end of my bed with a vial on hand.

"Hiya Moony." I grinned.

"Good Morning Sirius." He gave me an amused smile before giving me the tonic. As soon as I drank it I instantly felt better.

"Thanks Rem. You're a lifesaver." I grinned at him again before bringing up the topic about last night.

"So Moony. You ready for our Hogsmeade date?" I asked him, chuckling a little as he blushed a bright red.

"Shut up Sirius. You know I only said that to shut you up. And we both know you were kidding when you said that." He said in a tone that clearly stated he believed that.

"But Remy. You have to go. A Marauder's word is never false." I reminded him. It was a rule we had come up with. If one of us says something to the other, we'd have to follow through with it, no matter what the circumstances.

"Wha- but Sirius, you were drunk, and I only said it to make you stop." He told me.

"Uh-uh Moony. You said you'd go. And besides I do like you." I told him truthfully, blushing a little as I did.

"Where are James and Pete?" He asked me, quickly changing the subject.

I sighed at him. I knew convincing him wouldn't be easy but this was ridiculous. "They're down at the common room I think." I told him. I told James last night to get out of the dorm in the morning so there'd be no interruptions.

"I'm gonna go get changed. And we're still going on that date." I informed him on my way to the bathroom.

o-O-o

Since this morning Remus had been trying to convince me to drop the Hogsmeade thing until finally I had enough. I pulled him into an empty classroom and kissed him squarely on the mouth, effectively shutting him up. "I. Like. You. Remus." I said, punctuating each word with a kiss. I smiled at him and said "I'm not lying. Please just give me one chance. And I know you like me too. James told me." I begged him.

"But Sirius. You're straight." He protested weakly.

I scoffed at his argument and said "Rem, what kind of straight guy doesn't go out with girls or has never even chased a girl?" I asked him. "And I only came out to James the other night." I told him.

That was an awkward night, but we'll save that memory for later.

"Fine Sirius, fine. I'll go with you to Hogsmeade if it'll make you happy." He smiled at me and walked out of the classroom.

That Hogsmeade trip couldn't come fast enough for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_So I felt guilty since I don't usually update when the school season is in and I hadn't updated this thing in a long time and my chapters are also really short. So I have decided to try and write as much of this as I can while it's Christmas break :P By the way, if any of you have any suggestions or requests, whether or not they're related to this story, I'd be happy to take them :P Though no promises as to whether or not I can do them :P Sorry for the crappy chapter :P I have absolutely no idea what to write anymore :P Reviews make me update faster and are also greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Hogsmeade Date

**Chocolate Bars**

**For: ShininStarzz**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Hogsmeade Date<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirius POV:<strong>_

Yes! It was finally here! The day I'd been waiting for what felt like ages for this day. Ever since Moony agreed to do on a date with me to Hogsmeade, I'd been carefully planning things so that thing would go smoothly. I'd enlisted James and Peter's help of course.

I told Moony I'd meet him down at the Great Hall so we could go down to Hogsmeade together. He looked amazing when I finally saw him. Moony didn't really have much self esteem and he always felt like he looked shabby but it worked for him. It gave him a kind of innocent but bad boy look somehow. Today he was wearing the skinny jeans James and I had bought him for his birthday and his favorite blue shirt that hugged his figure in all the right places. I went forward to greet him.

"Hey Moony. So, you ready for our date? And don't you even dare think of backing out now cause I went through a lot of effort arranging this day for you." I warned him.

"I said I'd go with you Sirius and I will. Now will you quit pestering me about changing my mind? I swear if you say that to me one more time I will leave you here and go back to the dorm." He said seriously but with a smile. For the past few days I'd been badgering him if he was serious about going on a date with me. I couldn't believe it, I felt like the luckiest guy on Earth.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I guess I was just nervous. Now can we please go?" I begged him while offering my arm. He just chuckled and took my arm.

"Lead the way then my good sir."

o-O-o

Surprisingly, the date was going pretty well. We'd chatted in the carriage and when we got to Hogsmeade I took him to the bookstore since he'd wanted to go there since Christmas. After that we went to the Three Broomsticks to warm up a little. We each got a Butterbeer and sat down at a booth in the back. We talked about school for a while before it got a little boring and I suddenly remembered that I'd been meaning to tell him about the night that I came out to James.

"Hey Remy, do you remember me telling you about the fact that I just came out to James last week?" I asked him, eyes alight.

"Yeah. What did happen that night? You never told me." He asked curiously. Perfect. This was my opening.

"Well, I asked to talk to James in private so he kicked Peter out of the dorm room. After that we sat down at my bed and started talking about random things for a while before he asked me what it was about. I told him straight on that I was gay. He looked at me for a while before laughing and asking me to tell the truth. I looked at him seriously and repeated what I'd said. He just stared at me before asking what I meant and like how I knew. I told him that I liked this guy then he stopped talking and suddenly yelled at me automatically assuming that I was talking about him." I paused, laughing at the memory for a bit before continuing.

"It took me a while to get him to shut up. Afterwards he sat down on the bed a bit farther than he normally would have until I told him that I like you, not him. After that he came and hugged me saying sorry and that he shouldn't have judged me so quickly." I said, finally finishing the story. Of course, a few more things had happened but Remus didn't need to know that just yet.

"Interesting." He said chuckling. I smiled a little. I loved his laugh, I always felt like he didn't do it enough. He stayed quiet for a while, lost in his thoughts. Probably thinking back to the night he came out to us. I remembered that night as if though it was just yesterday that it had happened. Not much had changed since that night between us friends.

We talked a lot more for a while but eventually it started getting late and we had to go back to the castle. When we finally reached the gates, I stopped and faced him.

"I had fun tonight Rem. Maybe we could do this again sometime and as more than friends?" I asked him hopefully. I wouldn't be able to do the 'accompany him to his dorm thing' that James does to Lily since we were dorm mates but at least I'd be able to do this.

"Yeah. I had fun too. And I'd love to be your boyfriend." He said blushing brightly. I grinned at him and held out my hand. Luckily, he grabbed it and I started grinning like an idiot. People stared a bit when we walked through the castle but I didn't really care. I was with my new boyfriend. They could all screw themselves for all I care.

When we finally got to the outside of the common room I stopped him again, this time smiling at him before leaning in a bit. Waiting for him to stop me, but when he didn't I closed the gap and kissed him softly at the lips. I pulled away and smiled tentatively at him. He smiled back at me and kissed me back on the lips before entering the common room and leaving me behind. By the time I'd gotten myself together and entered out dorm, Remus was asleep and James was waiting for me at the foot of my bed.

"So I take it the date went well?" He asked me, smirking.

"Shut up Prongs." I said chuckling before throwing a pillow at him. I kicked him off me bed and he went to his own, sitting on it. I pretended to ignore him but before I went to bed I said, "Yeah. It did. Thanks James." I smiled at him and finally went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Yep. I now feel super guilty. So sorry to you all. Hope you haven't abandoned me and I hope you like this chapter :P So I have a surprise. I have about three accompaniment fics to this depending on how this story goes, probably all one-shots and I'm gonna write them sometime in the future, just not right now :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Right. So I realized I'd forgotten to put disclaimers on the previous three chapters… Sorry 'bout that. But I finally remembered :D I own nothing of the Potter verse :P I only own the plot :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Day After

**Chocolate Bars**

* * *

><p><strong>For: ShininStarzz<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Day After<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When we finally got to the outside of the common room I stopped him again, this time smiling at him before leaning in a bit. Waiting for him to stop me, but when he didn't I closed the gap and kissed him softly at the lips. I pulled away and smiled tentatively at him. He smiled back at me and kissed me back on the lips before entering the common room and leaving me behind. By the time I'd gotten myself together and entered out dorm, Remus was asleep and James was waiting for me at the foot of my bed.<em>

_"So I take it the date went well?" He asked me, smirking._

_"Shut up Prongs." I said chuckling before throwing a pillow at him. I kicked him off me bed and he went to his own, sitting on it. I pretended to ignore him but before I went to bed I said, "Yeah. It did. Thanks James." I smiled at him and finally went to sleep with a smile on my face._

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV:<strong>_

As soon as I woke up, I went over to Sirius' and Peter, poking them gently as not to wake Remus. I told them to get down into the common room, giving my best friend a meaningful stare so he'd get the message. As soon as they were gone, I carefully tiptoed over to Remus' bed before seizing the covers and giving them a harsh yank, ensuring he fell of the bed in a tangled heap.

"Wha-what's going on?" He yelped as his head raised up from the floor.

"Morning Moony!" I said cheerfully as I sat at the end of his bed. "How was your sleep?" I asked him, pretending nothing unusual just happened. Though considering who I was talking about, it actually was normal.

He growled at me as I just chuckled at him good naturedly.

"James. You're gonna regret that."

I quickly jumped off the bed as he pounced, barely escaping. "Oh come on Remus, we do this every day. You should have been used to it by now!" I yelled over my shoulder, laughing as I did. I tore out of the room and straight into the common room with Remus hot on my heels.

"That does not mean you can give me a rude awakening like that James! Bloody hell, you know I'm not a morning person." He retorted, making several of the other students look at us. I just smiled at them before ducking behind a chair.

"Sorry Remus, you snooze you lose." I answered with a laugh as I waited for him to make the next move. Without warning, he pounced again and managed to get a hold of my ear.

"Ow, Moony that hurts." I whined pathetically.

"That's what you get for waking me up like that."

Oops. I was in deep shit now. "I'm sorry. Please?" I tried apologizing, my best imitation of Sirius' puppy dog face on. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to care. He quickly dragged me up to the dorm room and sat me down on my bed.

"Now what in blazes do you want? You woke me up at seven on a Sunday. You know better than that." He said, steely eyes glaring at me.

Swallowing loudly, I said, "I just wanted to ask you about your date with Sirius last night." I held my hands up as a sort of peace offering and gave him a weak grin. I knew he wasn't really angry, Moony just wasn't a morning person.

"The date went fine." He said briskly, a blush on his cheeks as he walked over to his trunk to retrieve some clothes.

"Oh come one, I know there's more. You were very excited when you came back last night. Spill." I told him, leaning on my elbows. I know we seemed like girls at the moment but I know Remus had been waiting to tell someone since last night. He deserved that much from me as his friend.

A soft smile came over his face as he sat down on his bed, momentarily forgetting his quest to find clothes. "He was very sweet James. And he told me about the time he came out to you." He admitted with a mischievous look in his eyes. "So, Sirius likes you huh?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Can't blame a guy for thinking that, especially a guy such as myself. What with my devastatingly handsome looks." I said, pretending to wink as I chuckled at him.

We continued to talk about it for another half hour until Sirius finally barged in, saying something about food and being a growing boy. Remus just smiled at him affectionately and promised we'd go get some food as soon as he changed. I found a smile tugging at my own lips at the small display of affection. It wasn't much but I could tell the two genuinely liked each other and that they were well fitted together.

They weren't gonna be hearing any objections from me any time soon. As long as they were both happy, I was fine with it. Even if it would take some getting used to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_Okay. Uh. Super crappy chapter alert. I'm sorry. I also realize that the alert I just gave was a fail considering my Author's Notes come at the end of the chapters. Again, I'm sorry for the terrible chapter. I feel horrible, no I'm not sick, and I needed to write. So this came out. Now that I'm reading it, I can see that it really sucks. The beginning seems more fitting for Sirius but I don't know. This did not go as I planned. They came out as ooc and the ending was more or less rushed. And oh yeah, I'm also sorry for taking so long to update :/

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Yep. I remembered once again. I don't own anything of the Potter-verse, I just own the poorly put together plot of this story :)


End file.
